1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-band antenna, and more particularly to a multi-band antenna having a structure with a lower cost.
2. The Related Art
With the fast development of mobile communication technology, more and more portable mobile communication equipments, such as mobile phones and notebooks, are installed antenna systems for working in wireless area network system anywhere and anytime by means of GPRS(General Packer Radio Service) and WLAN(Wireless Local Area Network). The portable mobile communication equipments can connect with internet by means of choosing different network cards matchable with the terminals of the portable mobile communication equipments. Currently, the wireless local network is based on bluetooth technology standard or IEEE 802.11 series standard. Working band of the antenna based on bluetooth technology standard is 2.4 GHz. Working band of the antenna based on IEEE 802.11 is respectively 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz. Working band of the antenna based on GPRS is 900 MHz, 1800 MHz and 1900 MHz.
However, the manufacturing cost of the common-used multi-band antennas of the portable mobile communication equipments described above is high, and high-frequency and lower-frequency electromagnetic wave bands received and emitted by the common-used multi-band antenna are also difficult to satisfy the need of wireless communication of the portable mobile communication equipments. Consequently, it's not beneficial for the multi-band antennas to be widely used in the portable mobile communication equipments.